Vengeance et amour font souvent bon ménage
by CutieSunshine
Summary: Une amitié pour le moins inattendue, des retrouvailles mouvementées, un peu trop de rancoeur, beaucoup d'amitié... et de l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Kikoo c Cutie Sunshine!! Ah qu'est-ce que je suis contente!! enfin j'ai réussi à poster mon histoire sur que vous allez l'apprécier... je m'excuse par avance de la longueur du premier chapitre, il n'est pas très long, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... :p

Disclaimer: évidemment, les persos ne sont pas à moi, excepté Alex... Mais l'histoire est bien de moi, je l'ai inventée il y a déjà pas mal de temps et l'ai transportée dans l'univers HP!!

Bon voilààààààààà... à vous de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail!! Bizouxx

* * *

**_Vengeance et amour font souvent bon ménage..._**

Chapitre 1

(PoV Pansy)

- Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Dire que cette journée avait mal commencé! Voilà-t-y pas que l'un des hommes les plus sexy que je connaisse vient de nous faire une proposition des plus alléchantes...

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, dans le seul département rattaché à la prestigieuse école de magie londonnienne, Poudlard, qui est, soit dit en passant, l'école où j'ai rencontrées mes trois meilleures amies, Hermionne Granger, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood.

Ok, je suis sure que vous me connaissez assez pour savoir qu'on n'a pas toujours été aussi proches, mais c'est pourtant le cas! Pour tout vous dire, jusqu'à il y a trois ans environ (déjà!) on se détestait cordialement. Mais plusieurs évènements nous ont amenées à nous rapprocher.Nous avons tout simplement vécu les mêmes expériences décevantes... en amour. Eh oui! Quelle fille n'a pas connue l'une de ses amies à cause d'un mec? Mais bon, je développerai ce point plus tard. C'est pas le sujet, LA.

Hermione est l'une des filles les plus intelligentes que je connaisse (pour une ex-Gryffondor, c'est même carrément un miracle!). Elle est chercheuse en médicomagie maintenant, mais elle était Auror autrefois, lorsque nôtre « très cher »Lord Voldemort était encore de ce monde.. quand je vous disais que cette fille est intelligente! Elle est aussi terriblement belle (enfin pas autant que moi... narcissique, moi? Tsss), surtout depuis qu'elle s'est décidée à utiliser la magie afin de discipliner ses immondes cheveux emmélés... Par contre, je n'ai jamais compris son obstination à ne pas s'intéresser aux garçons... lesbienne, Hermionne? Que nenni, elle en a juste marre, tout comme moi.

Ginny Weasley quand à elle, est une ravissante rousse, toute petite, si innocente et si jolie que tous les hommes se prosternent à ses pieds. Elle peut être terriblement machiavélique envers eux quand elle veut, d'ailleurs...Mais bon, même topo, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de garçons. Elle était et est toujours Auror, mais n'ayant pas souvent de «mission commando» à remplir pour l'Ordre (l'Ordre du Phénix, toujours en activité), elle m'aide au ministère. Tout comme cette chère Luna.

Luna... C'est vraiment une fille bizarre, à part. Rassurez-vous, elle a oublié ses horribles boucles d'oreille en bouchons de bouteilles de champagne, et autres. Elle est très belle, très blonde... non je déconne, elle aussi est plutôt intelligente, mais BEAUCOUP moins qu'Hermione ou moi-même. Elle aussi m'aide beaucoup, elle gère le service social à Poudlard. Ayant été l'une des élèves les plus brimées, elle sait parfaitement ce que ça fait. C'est d'elle dont je me suis rapprochée la première, bizarrement...en effet, étant de Serdaigle, elle méritait un tant soi peu d'intérêt, mais elle était si bizarre, si luna... en fait, c'est très simple, ce que j'adore chez elle, c'est qu'elle est capable de voir le bien partout. Bon, c'est agaçant, parfois, mais nous même nous sommes rapprochées lorsqu'elle m'a aidé à me sentir mieux, un jour où je n'avais mais alors PAS DU TOUT le moral...

Nous faisons partie du Département d'Aide à Poudlard. Plus simplement, nous aidons notre ancienne école à garder son faste et son unité. Nous le faisons en mémoire de notre très regretté «vieux fou», Albus Dumbledore. C'est la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, qui a voulu créer ce département, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître; elle s'est dit que si les homme du Ministre et ceux de Poudlard s'étaient serré un peu plus souvent les coudes, les malades mentaux du genre de Lord Voldemort seraient plus faciles à éradiquer.

Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons. Il y a quelques mois, nous avons rencontré ce charmant jeune homme, Alexandre.Il est génial, hyper gentil et tout... mais il court après VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP de filles! Il vient quand à lui de l'école de magie française, Beaubâtons. Très français, il parle pourtant un anglais parfait. Pratique. En plus, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Attaché personnel du ministre de la Magie français. Ca en jette, quand même! Enfin bref, là il vient de nous faire LA proposition de notre vie: partir en France, durant quelques mois, afin de créer dans le ministère français un département analogue au notre, en rapport constant avec l'Angleterre. Comme par hasard, nous en avions parlé à McGonagall, il y a quelques temps... Mais bon, le plus, c'est qu'on sera logées, nourries, au frais du ministre! Franchement, ce genre de propositition, ça ne se refuse pas! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'accepter...

- Bon, pour moi, c'est ok! et pour vous les filles? je réponds.

- Ok aussi! réponds ma ch'tite Luna. Je ne veux pas rater ça! D'ailleurs, je commençais à m'ennuyer...

- Et moi, continue Hermione, je devais justement m'y rendre, pour des recherches...

- Donc, c'est ok Alex! conclut Ginny.

- Parfait les filles, j'en attendais pas moins de vous... j'ai encore quelques détails à régler avant de programmer tout ça, je vous rappellerai ensuite, d'accord?

- Quels détails? je demande.

- Eh bien, normalement, vous n'êtes pas les seules à être appelées pour cette mission... quatre Aurors devraient s'y joindre, pour vous aider. Ils ont l'habitude d'aller là-bas.

- Hum, d'accord. Je suppose qu'on ne saura pas de qui il s'agit avant d'être arrivées, pas vrai?

- Je crois que oui ma belle. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir le ministre pour lui dire que l'affaire est réglée. A la prochaine!

- Tchao Alex!

Les filles et moi profitons du temps qui nous reste dans l'après-midi pour faire un peu de shopping, puis nous rentrons chacune de notre côté, heureuses de voir quelque chose de nouveau de profiler à l'horizon.

Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur: j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...


	2. Chapter 2

Kikoo c'est CutieSunshine!!

Quelle horreur, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai écrit n'importe quoi dans la présentation de mon premier chapitre... je ne voulais pas dire "sur que vous allez apprécier mon histoire" (ça, c'est à vous de me le dire :p) mais "j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier"... Ah c'est moche, ça fait la fille sure d'elle et qui se la pète un peu (beaucoup?). C'est pas du tout le cas, je tenais à le préciser...

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi... malheureusement. (bouhouuuuuuu! snif snif! quand serais-je enfin dotée d'un talent aussi grand que celui de JKR? les lecteurs : jamais, banane, alors arrête...)

Je voulais dire un grand merci à ma chère sushipowa pour sa super review, ça me booste vraiment pour la suite... et non, je ne fais pas dqns le slash, c'est pas mon truc (du moins pas pour l'instant). La suite? Tout de suite...

P.S: c'est toujours le même PoV, du moins pour l'instant...

Voilà bonne lecture (du moins j'espère... une ch'tite review?)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vengeance et amour font souvent bon ménage...**_

Chapitre 2

Un mauvais pressentiment? Moi? n'importe quoi! Je ne me souviens pas du tout d'avoir pensé ça... enfin, si, pendant quelques secondes quand même...

En tout cas, je retire ça! Tout, mais alors VRAIMENT tout est carrément génial ici! Il fait terriblement beau, et je ne connais rien de plus génial que de jouer les touristes et faire du shopping avec mes meilleures amies, à PARIS! Franchement, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir acceptée la proposition d'Alex.

Donc, ça fait déjà deux mois qu'on a accepté, moi et les filles, de venir ici. Vous savez, la paperasse... Ce soir nous allons enfin rencontrer les quatre Aurors qui sont censés nous aider ici... Franchement, on s'en serait bien passé! Mais bon, tant qu'à faire, j'espère qu'ils seront mignons! Enfin bref, pas la peine de se mettre martel en tête.

Là, je profite de ma tite Luna chérie (oui je sais je deviens un peu mièvre, là, mais j'adore cette fille - non, je n'ai pas le béguin, je ne suis pas lesbienne!), pour faire du shopping. On ne l'aurait pas crue, mais cette fille est hyper friquée!

Tiens, coup de fil...

- Allo... Ah, Ginny?... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi...? Au quartier général, tout de suite? Euh, ok...

Elle a déjà raccroché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème? me demande Luna.

- Apparement... Elles veulent qu'on rentre.

- Eh bien, allons-y. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle en voyant ma tête (je vais perdre une super après-midi shopping!). On reviendra autant de fois qu'on pourra, ok?

- D'accord... Mais j'espère pour elles que c'est vraiment important... je marmonne.

Mon mauvais pressentiment est revenu...

On devrait toujours prendre en compte tout ce que l'on ressent. Après la super mauvaise nouvelle que je viens d'emtendre, j'ai envie de me jetter d'un pont. Ou encore mieux, de balancer quelqu'un du haut d'un pont. Oui, ça me parait une très bonne idée. Je pourrais même balancer les quatre imbéciles d'Auror qui doivent nous rejoindre. Bon, je ne connais pas de pont dans le coin, mais la Tour Eiffel doit être suffisamment haute, non?

Alors, je reprends pour mes chers lecteurs, qui ne doivent plus rien comprendre à mon charabia.

La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que cette mission aux allures de vacances est définitivement gâchée. La très mauvaise nouvelle c'est que les Aurors qui sont censés nous "assister" sont les quatre garçons les plus idiots que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'ils nous ont brisé le coeur, à mes amies et moi. Non, pas du tout. Ce sont vraiment des imbéciles, des ignares, des insensibles, des...

- Pansy? Ca va? me demande Ginny, inquiète.

Il faut dire que tout ce qui me passe à l'esprit en ce moment, je le traduis pas des murmures inaudibles et incompréhensibles.

- Oui, tout va bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

On va juste devoir travailler avec nos ex. Oh, tant que j'y suis, je vais vous donner plus de précisions. vous devez les connaître.

Le mien, c'est (ou plutôt c'était) Ron Weasley. Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça. On n'a pas vraiment été ensemble. Mais ça aurait pu. Ce que je ne lui pardonne pas, c'est d'avoir le premier, même avant Luna, réussi à abaisser le mur que j'érigeais contre le monde extérieur auparavant. Même ceux dont j'étais le plus proche, Drago et Blaise, n'y avaient pas réussi, ou pas complètement. Lui m'avait vu pleuré et m'avait consolée. Puis abandonnée.

Franchement, pour mon bien-être personnel, il faut que je le tue. Vous croyez que j'en fais trop? Bof, c'est comme ça. On ne se fout pas de la gueule de Pansy sans le regretter.Enfin, bref. Passons.

Drago, justement. Lui, je ne veux plus en entendre parler tant qu'il n'aura pas fait ses excuses à Hermione. Il a fait des choses horribles avec elle. Il lui a fait croire à l'amour avec un grand A, il m'y a fait croire aussi. Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Parce que c'était la première, pour tout : la tendresse, le bonheur, le désir... l'amour. Franchement, vous y avez vraiment cru à cette histoire de play-boy de Poudlard? de dieu du sexe? n'importe quoi. Il se devait au contraire de s'éloigner de ces basses considérations matérielles, il est un Malfoy, que diable. Et ça compte pas pour des choux.

En réalité, il n'a pas abandonné _que_ Hermione, mais aussi _son enfant_. Eh oui, elle avait eu un enfant de lui... Je ne vous l'avait pas dit? J'ai dû oublier. C'est une adorable petite fille, elle s'appelle Jade. En fait, c'est Hermione qui a le plus de problèmes ici. Vous vous en doutez, cet imbécile n'est pas au courant, elle n'allait pas se rabaisser à lui courir derrière pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait un enfant, "dont il n'avait manifestement pas envie", selon elle. En fait, je ne le lui ai jamais dit, mais il en avait envie, il m'en avait parlé. Mais plus tard. Avant que tout cela n'arrive, tout ce qui comptait, c'était elle. Je me suis souvent dit qu'en fait il avait du avoir une très bonne raison de partir sans la prévenir, mais de toute façon elle l'aurait mal pris et puis moi je pensais à Ron, qui m'avait délibérément trahie et laissé tomber.

Ensuite vient Blaise, l'ex de Luna. En ce qui les concerne, je n'ai aucune explication. Il a toujours été très gentil (comme pas mal de Serpentards, en fait, qui malheureusement se devaient de cacher leur véritable nature à l'école). Il était bien avec Luna, et c'était réciproque. Elle fait comme si sa disparition ne lui avait rien fait, car rien n'était réellement dit, entre eux, mais moi je sais qu'elle en a souffert. Dès que je le vois, je n'attend même pas de le jeter du haut de la tour, je l'étrangle.

Enfin, passons au cas de Ginny. Ginny et son Saint-Potter. Bon, j'exagère, en fait je l'aime beaucoup, lui aussi a été vraiment sympa avec moi... Mais il a fait trop de mal à Ginny. En fait, elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley _Potter_. Eh ouais, ils sont _mariés_. Mais de repenser à son cher et tendre qui l'a laissé tomber sans préavis, ça la met dans une colère noire (je le sais, j'ai un jour fait l'erreur de la taquiner là-dessus... J'en ai des frissons rien que d'imaginer toutes ces bestioles s'agitant au dessus de ma tête). Alors elle refuse tout ce qui a trait à son mariage. Hum... Je pense que je ferai une exception pour lui. Je ne vais pas le tuer, Ginny s'en chargera très bien.

Enfin voilà, vous connaissez le fond de l'histoire. Quatre jeunes femmes plutôt raisonnables, intelligentes et résolument sexy, vont se rerouver, après 3 ans, face aux quatre jeunes hommes qui ont boulversé leur vie. Comment vont-elles réagir?

- Bon, eh bien moi, je m'en vais, déclare Hermione.

Quoi? Mais c'était pas prévu au programme, ça!

- Hermione, tu vas pas faire ça? je m'exclame. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à fuir Drago. De plus, il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il connaisse Jade...

- Alors ça, il n'en est pas question! Il n'en a pas voulu il y a 3 ans, il n'en voudra certainement pas maintenant!

- Hermione, reprend Luna, comment peux-tu dire qu'il ne veut pas la reconnaître, puisque tu ne lui en a jamais parlé?

- Eh bien, je... je ne sais pas, mais je pense... qu'il ne mérite pas de la connaître... répond-t-elle avec hésitation.

- C'est pas logique ce que tu dis, Hermione, lui répond Ginny. C'est très égoïste, autant pour lui que pour Jade. Il t'a fait du mal, ok. Mais bon, il faut bien qu'ils se connaissent tous les deux.

- Oui, mais bon...

Tout d'un coup, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Bien sur je pense avant tout à Ron et moi. Mais elle pourrait être profitable à toutes, surtout à Hermione, qui n'acceptera pas si facilement les arguments qu'on lui exposera. Moi, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que chacun de ses graçons avait une bonne raison de partir. Sinon ils ne l'auraient pas fait. A part peut-être Ron, qui a vu là une excellente occasion de ne pas être avec moi. Cette idée me donne envie de vomir ; suis-je si abominable pour qu'il ne veuille pas de moi? Eh bien, il va voir.

- Les filles, moi, je reste.

- Tu es folle, Pansy, pourquoi tu fais ça? Ne me dis pas que tu veux vraiment rester pour mon imbécile de frère? me demande Ginny avec une grimace éloquente.

Merci, petite Ginny. Non seulement elle exècre son mari mais en plus, elle déteste son frère parce que j'ai pleuré pour lui. Ca c'est une vraie preuve d'amitié. A mon tour.

- Mais non je ne vais pas rester _pour_ lui, mais pour lui pourrir la vie. Si tu n'as pas compris que j'ai l'intention de me venger, tu ne connais pas Pansy Parkinson comme tu devrais! Je vais lui mener la vie dure à ton frère, et j'espère que vous allez _toutes_ me suivre, les filles.

- Comment ça...? demande Luna, un peu hésitante.

- Eh bien, ils se sont foutus de nous, pas vrai? et je parie tout ce que j'ai qu'ils sont persuadué qu'on va leur tomber dans les bras dès qu'on posera les yeux sur eux. Mais on va bien les surprendre. Ils vont tout simplement être estomaqués de rencontrer des jeunes femmes tout à fait différentes de celles qu'ils connaissaient il y a 3 ans.

- Hum... ton idée commence à me plaire... réplique Ginny, des étoiles dans les yeux (je suis persuadée que cette fille aurait du être à Serpentard!). J'ai bien envie de faire perdre la tête à mon cher petit mari...

- Moi aussi ça me plait bien... enchaîne Luna. Je reste avec toi! Je ne vais pas laisser Blaise s'enfuir encore une fois!

Tiens tiens, quelque chose me dit qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là bien plus que je n'avais imaginé... Mais bon je verrais ça plus tard, il reste la plus compliquée (et impliquée!) à convaincre...

- Alors Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu décides?

Un sourire grandit sur ces lèvres, je connais bien cette tête, c'est celle de la combative Hermione, celle qui se fixe un but et ne laisse personne lui marcher sur les pieds tant qu'il n'est pas atteint. Pas si difficile à sonvaincre, tout compte fait. Elle va nous suivre!

- Bien... je marche avec vous les filles. D'ailleurs je suppose que vous ne me laissez pas le choix! ajoute-t-elle en riant.

- C'est clair! s'exclame Ginny.

- Bien, les filles, c'est maintenant que ça commence, on va faire baver ces garçons et les faire se jeter à nos pieds!

- Ouais! s'exclame les trois jeunes femmes à l'unisson.

La guerre ne fait que commencer, mais elle promet beaucoup de victoires pour notre camp...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ici CutieSunshine!!!

Bijour tout le monde les gens!!!

J'ai enfin posté mon 3ème chapitre... Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aimeraient que j'aille plus vite, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est le fait que je suis une flemmarde patentée...

A part ça, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de ma petite fanfic. Je suis toujours dans l'incapacité de vous dire combien de chapitre elle durera, ça dépendra de mon degré d'imagination...

Encore merci, sushi-powa, jaten tjs tes reviews, c'est vrai que mes couples sont extrèmes, mais bon, c'est bien le but du jeu, non?? big bizzx à toi!!

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi... mais cette histoire complètement dingue, oui!!

P.S : Toujours le même PoV, que voulez-vous, j'adore Pansy... enfin du moins celle-là xD  
P.S 2 : J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long, dites moi si c'est mieux ou pas... une tite review? (merci d'avance)

A la prochaine!! (en espérant qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard..)

Gros bizzxxx

* * *

**_Vengeance et amour font souvent bon ménage..._**

Chapitre 3

Ah la la... déjà trois semaines que les garçons sont arrivés, et on leur en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres!

Il y a trois semaines donc, quand ils ont débarqué dans le petit pavillon où l'on est logées, ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous trouver, à en juger par leur conversation... Eh oui, on a joué les espionnes, quand on est revenues de notre journée "shopping-plannification de notre vengeance-achat des armes de séduction indispensables", les garçons étaient dans le salon avec Alexandre.

_Flash-back_

_- Alors Alex, où sont ces jolies jeunes femmes que nous devons surveiller? demanda une voix que je reconnu aussitôt comme étant celle de MON homme...Ron Weasley._

_- Pas surveiller, Ron. AIDER. En fait vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que les aider à se repérer dans la capitale, bien qu'elles connaissent déjà par coeur les boutiques à voir..._

_- Pfff... les femmes et le shopping. Jamais compris._

_C'es juste parce que tu es le plus sombre des idiots que je connaisse, chéri._

_- ... vous devrez aussi les accompagner à Beauxbâtons afin de les faire les interprètes pour elles. A part ça, vous n'avez rien à voir avec elles, c'est clair? Elles n'ont pas besoin d'hommes pour les déranger durant leur mission._

_- Mais Alex, répliqua Blaise (mon vieux Blaise! que de souvenirs... si t'avais pas brisé le coeur de ma petite Luna, j'entrerais dans la pièce pour te serrer dans mes bras), on ne veut en aucun cas les déranger. On veut juste faire plus ample connaissance... et plus si affinités._

_Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Je vais le tuer._

_- C'est là où le bat blesse... Enfin, je ne m'en fais pas pour elles, de toute façon vous n'avez aucune chance._

_Bon, je ne peux plus me retenir. Faut que j'y aille. Je tourne la tête vers mes amies, elles ont l'air aussi décidé que moi. Allez, on plonge._

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Alex. Aucune chance._

_J'attaque, essayant de rester aussi froide et digne que possible. Ce qui n'est pas chose aisée, j'ai une vue quasi circulaire de la pièce, donc je peux voir la réaction de tous les garçons... C'est trop, ils font de ses têtes! Je me tourne vers les filles, mais Luna n'a déjà pas pu résister. Elle a éclaté de rire, et bien sur, Ginny l'a suivie. C'est vrai que c'est hilarant._

_Drago est estomaqué, il a l'air de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il est en colère. En même temps, il regarde Hermione avec un regard... du désir pur dans les yeux! Pas besoin qu'il parle pour savoir ce qu'il ressent! Ca se voit qu'il est dingue d'elle... Elle sourit presque en le regardant. Elle sait parfaitement ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête._

_Harry est embarassé. Il connait trop bien Ginny pour savoir qu'elle lui en veut. Et qu'à la première occasion elle va le lui faire comprendre..._

_Blaise quand à lui, après la surprise, ne sait plus quoi faire. Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui est face à un problème dont il n'a pas la réponse... du moins pas encore. Ca va pas être évident, chou._

_Mais comme par hasard, Ron n'est pas dans mon champ de vision. Je ne vais pas me retourner, ça fait pas très froid, ni très hautain... ni très Serpentard. Mais bon, faut bien que je vois à quoi il ressemble... Allez Pansy, plonge!_

_Je me retourne. Il est subjugé. Wouah, il commate, le petit Ron. Enfin, petit... j'me comprends. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il est BEAU! C'est un crime d'être aussi sexy. Ca devrait être puni par la loi. Monsieur Ronald Weasley, pour avoir osé être le mec le plus sexy de l'univers, vous êtes condamné à passer les 100 prochaines années dans le lit de Pansy... Bon, on arrête le délire, là! Ok, il est super. Mais c'est une enflure, Pansy, une ENFLURE. C'est d'ailleur valable pour tous les hommes présents dans cette pièce... à part Alex, restons logiques._

_Les filles se sont calmées peu à peu. Luna se décide à parler._

_- Allez les gars, faites pas cette tête, on va pas vous manger!_

_- Bon, reprend Ginny, on monte? On doit ranger tout ça..._

_Là, un déclic se produit._

_- Mais... commence Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites LA?_

_- Ben pour l'instant rien, on est assez en retard, continue Ginny, on doit vite se préparer pour ce soir..._

_- Et vous allez où ce soir...? demande Drago en regardant Hermione, des étincelles dans les yeux._

_- Danser, répond celle-ci en le regardant bien en face. Ca te pose un problème?_

_Wouah, c'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, la ch'tite Mione! Lui c'est quand même l'ex 'King of Syltherin'... Mais après tout, il l'a bien mérité. Par contre, à en juger par le petit sourire en coin d'Hermione, elle n'en a pas fini avec lui..._

_- Alex, tu peux surveiller Jade pour moi ce soir?_

_- Pas de problème, ma belle..._

_Drago le fusille du regard, et je crois bien qu'il a esquissé un geste vers sa poche... celle où se trouve sa baguette. Il doit penser que Jade est la fille d'Hermione (exact!) et d'Alex (tout faux mon vieux!)._

_- Qui est Jade?_

_Merde, il est vraiment en colère, là..._

_- Ma fille... répond Hermione en commençant à monter les escaliers._

_- Et depuis quand tu as...? commence Drago, de plus en plus énervé._

_- ... et la tienne._

_WOUAH!! Là je reste bouche bée. Bon, en fait, j'ai à nouveau envie de hurler de rire, surtout quand je vois la tête de Drago, Harry et Ron. Drago s'affale sur son fauteuil, complètement sonné.Harry hésite entre la rage et l'amusement. Ron essaye à plusieurs reprises de parler mais n'y arrive pas. C'est marrant, on dirait un poisson dans son bocal. Chéri, t'as une tête de poisson. Malgré tout, il reste très sexy (je sais, je suis dingue)._

_Hermione disparait dans l'escalier puis nous appelle. On s'empresse de la suivre, avant que les garçons ne nous en empêchent, surtout Drago. Mais non, pour l'instant ils sont encore sous le choc._

_Fin Flash-back_

Après ça, vous vous en doutez, le reste de la soirée n'a pas été très intéressant. On est sorties, même si les garçons ont essayé de nous en empêcher, chacun se focalisant sur "la sienne".

Evidemment, Drago s'est énervé, Harry s'est pris une (ou deux, je ne sais plus) bonne baffe, Blaise aussi, et Ron... il a changé, mon Ron. Il est plus assuré qu'avant. Il a essayé de m'amadouer (j'entends par là, de m'exciter) pour m'empêcher d'y aller. J'ai trouvé ça très dur de résister d'ailleur. Il est plus doué qu'avant, beaucoup plus... subtil. Ca m'énerve, où est-ce qu'il a appris tout ça? Et surtout, AVEC QUI?

Depuis, on a eu droit à une dispute mémorable entre Drago et Hermione. Bien sur, il veut connaîre Jade. Il ne l'a pas encore vue. C'est Hermione qui va décider. Et elle veut d'abord le reconquérir. Hermione, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi, sinon tu aurais bien vu qu'il est toujours complètement timbré de toi... oui, bon, pas que pour CA, quand même!

Enfin bref, ils se réapprivoisent gentiment, tout doucement, tout comme Blaise et Luna... Lui est aux petits soins pour elle, c'est marrant, on dirait qu'il la considère comme une petite poupée de porcelaine, prête à se briser au moindre coup de vent. C'est dingue ce que les gens sont incapables de voir chez leur âme soeur...

Comme vous voyez, j'ai relégué au placard mes histoires de pont et de meurtre. J'ai mieux à faire.

Harry n'ouvre pratiquement plus jamais la bouche. En fait, lui et Ginny se parlent à peine, et même comme ça, ils se disputent et se réconcilient (enfin si on veut) 3 fois par jour au moins. Et je suis presque sure qu'ils se retrouvent tous les soirs, dans une chambre. Boh, après tout ils sont mariés. La consommation du mariage commençait à se faire attendre (ben oui, vous croyez que Ginny aurait vraiment trompé son Harry d'amour...?).

Pour Ron et moi, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. D'une part je ne laisse rien passer, et je fais tout pour l'énerver, en sortant tous les jours (enfin, tous les soirs).  
D'autre part, il fait tout pour me retenir, mais il ne me dit pas ce que je voudrais entendre. Il parle de sexe, de relation sous forme de contrat... pas d'amour. Il veut mon corps mais pas mon coeur.

Non, mais quel crétin!


	4. Chapter 4

Boujour tout le monde c'est CuieSunshine!!

Désoléééééééééééééée du retard... Je suis impardonnable. Pour me racheter, je vais publier les derniers chapitres de cette fic dans les jours qui vont suivre.

Pour une fois, je n'ai rien de spécial à raconter... alors je vous laisse lire!!

Disclaimer : Tjs pareil... seule l'histoire m'appartient.

A la prochaine gros bisous!!

* * *

_**Vengeance et amour font souvent bon ménage...**_

Chapitre 4

Bon. On se calme. Ce soir, je passe à l'action... Il faut que j'arrive à faire comprendre à cet espèce d'imbécile de Ron que je l'aime! Franchement...

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Vous n'avez pas du comprendre grand chose à cette histoire de contrat que Ron voulait que je passe avec lui.

En fait, il y a quelques temps, il m'a demandé pourquoi je passais mon temps à le regarder (moi, je le regardais? Tout le temps? _n'importe quoi_...), puis il a fait un sourire en coin, genre "Je suis sur que t'es dingue de moi" (après tout ce n'est qu'un homme n'est-ce pas? même si c'est le plus sexy que je connaisse... bon, arrête ton délire, ma grande, c'est pas le moment!).

Peu après, il est venu me voir, avec un air bizarre. Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler... en privé.

_Flash-back_

_- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer... pour régler ça._

_Régler quoi?_

_- Pour régler quoi?_

_- Eh bien, comme apparemment tu as une terrible envie de me sauter dessus... et comme c'est pareil pour moi, je me suis dis que rien ne nous empêchait de profiter un peu... l'un de l'autre._

_Pas le peine d'essayer de m'en cacher. J'aimerais bien, effectivement, lui sauter dessus. Mais ce qu'il a dit ensuite m'a quand même scotchée._

_- Après tout, on ne ressent rien d'autre l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas? Personnellement, je te trouve toujours très sympa, très attirante, mais..._

_Et c'est tout? T'as envie de me sauter, mais pas du reste, hein?? Non mais quel... crétin!_

_- ... et je me disais que ça serait pas mal de se voir, même si ce n'est que pour ça. Je veux dire, tu ne serais pas obligée de faire comme si t'étais amoureuse de moi, tu serais même libre d'aller voir ailleur, et je..._

_Non mais je vais le remettre à sa place moi, cet imbécile!_

_- Une sorte de contrat, tu veux dire...?_

_Il a l'air déboussolé que je sois aussi calme face à sa stupide proposition. Mais bon, après tout, je suis aussi toujours une ex-Serpentard, je me dois de rester froide et calme dans toutes les situations. Il n'est pas forcé de savoir que la seule chose que je me demande est de quelle façon je vais bien pouvoir le torturer..._

_- Euh... si tu veux, oui. On ne serait pas attachés l'un à l'autre, à part... pour le sexe._

_- Mouais! C'est pas une mauvaise idée... (il a l'air complètement abasourdi. Ah, que tu es mignon comme ça, espèce d'imbécile! Mais comment peux-tu avoir des idées aussi stupides?) _

_- Tu... Tu es sure? Ca ne te vexe pas?_

_On dirait qu'il s'attendait à une autre réaction. Mais je l'ai dit, je suis Serpentard avant tout. Pas la peine de répondre à cee question, il connaît déjà la réponse... Enfin j'espère, il est tellement idiot, il pourrait ne pas comprendre._

_- Mais si jamais tu t'attachais trop à moi? Comment je ferai moi, je serai coincée avec toi!_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas tant pour ça, je veux juste en profiter, tout comme toi. Et puis, rien ne dit que tu ne t'attacheras pas non plus à moi! Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera..._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça? Tu penses peut-être que je suis sans coeur, froide..._

_- Non, pas du tout, mais je me dis simplement que tu ne veux pas d'attache._

_- Hum..._

_Il n'avait pas tord, en fait. Je suis une femme forte, indépendante. Pas besoin d'un homme. Mais de là à croire que je ne veux de quelqu'un dans ma vie que pour le sexe. Je suis aussi une femme. Mais bon, il semble avoir oublié ce petit détail. Je pense qu'il faut que je le lui rappelle._

_- D'accord._

_- Quoi?_

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire "d'accord", Weasley? Je suis ok pour ton contrat... sous certaines condiions, bien sur._

_- Bien... Lesquelles?_

_- Tout d'abord, je veux que personne ne soit au courant de cette liaison. Ensuite, il est hors de question que tu ailles voir ailleur, c'est clair? Je n'aime pas partager ce qui est à moi, et tant que cette hisoire durera, tu seras à moi._

_- Très clair. C'est ok. Du moment que tu fais de même..._

_- Bien sur. Tu me prend pour qui?_

_- Personne. Je m'en assure, c'est tout. Autre chose?_

_Tiens, il a retrouvé son aplomb._

_- Eh bien... C'est moi qui décide. Quand et où on pourra se voir. Et si j'en ai envie. Ok?_

_- No problem. Accord conclu alors?_

_- Accord conclu._

_Fin Flash-back_

Puis on a fixé le premier rendez-vous. Et c'est pour ce soir... Et j'ai bien l'intention de le mener plus loin que dans mon lit! Comme si j'allais me contenter de ça.

En fait, pour tout dire, je pensais réellement que c'était tout ce que je voulais. Mais depuis qu'on s'est tous retrouvés... tout va mieux.

Hermione et Drago se sont réconciliés, et Jade fait leur bonheur à tous les deux. Drago n'a de cesse de se racheter auprès de sa chère et tendre, et il idôlatre Jade. Heureusement, Hermione est là pour lui rappeler qu'il ne faut pas en faire une enfant gâtée pourrie!

De même Ginny et Harry se sont remis ensemble. Enfin, ils se disputent toujours, mais bon, elle est enceinte maintenant, alors elle fait des efforts.

Luna mène toujours son petit Blaise à la baguette... mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup le gêner. Bref, tout le monde va bien... et de voir tout ce bonheur me rappelle que le mien est peut-être à portée de main. Encore faut-il que je lui explique!

Bref, ce soir, je vais jouer la carte séduction... C'est pas vraiment mon domaine, mais bon, ça devrait aller. Non?


	5. Chapter 5

Boujouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!! C'est moi!!

Je reviens enfin, avec une surprise! Aujourd'hui, je poste d'un seul coup les deux derniers chapitres!! Siiiiii c'est vrai!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!

Gro bisouxx et j'attends vos reviews!!

* * *

_**Vengeance et amour font souvent bon ménage...**_

Chapitre 5

Bien. C'est l'heure d'y aller. Ron m'a préparé une surprise, parce que selon lui, vu que c'est moi qui décide de quand on se voit, il peut au moins décider de ce que l'on va faire...

Je finis de m'habiller, j'ai choisi une robe rouge toute simple, assortie à un châle rose pâle. Mes cheveux sont relevés à l'aide d'une pince... C'est la plus jolie des coiffures que je puisse me faire, et elle ne me fait pas mal à la tête, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie.

Voilà, je descends, un peu intriguée par ce qu'il m'a préparé. J'arrive dans le hall, il se retourne, me voit et semble estomaqué. Merci Merlin, cette robe semble parfaite pour ce soir. Puis il se reprend, m'invite à le rejoindre, me fait la chose la plus surprenane que j'ai jamais vue : un baise-main... Là, c'est moi qui suis estomaquée, lui a l'air content de son petit effet. Puis il m'entraîne au dehors.

Heureusement, il fait plutôt bon. On se dirige vers la forêt de l'école, celle-ci a tout de suite l'air plus accueillante que la Forêt interdite de Poudlard. On marche un long moment, heureusement, j'ai de simples sandales plates, les mages sont avec moi aujourd'hui! Enfin, on débouche sur une magnifique clairière, illuminée par la lune, et de simples bougies, près d'un drap à même le sol, où se trouve un pique-nique improvisé. C'est féérique... Oh, n'allez pas croire que je tombe dans la mièvrerie, mais bon, je suis une jeune femme, et moi aussi j'aime le romantisme.

Cette situation est bizarre. Vous trouvez ça logique qu'un mec vous parle d'une sorte de contrat, une relation dépourvue de sentiments, puis vous organise un truc aussi romantique, vous?! J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre.

Alors, je lui pose la question. Enfin, je me tourne vers lui, dans la seule intention de la lui poser, mais tout d'un coup, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Oh. Voyons voir, comment cela se fait-ce?

Ces yeux. Bleus... comme un ciel d'été après l'orage. Sombres. D'habitude ils sont clairs comme l'eau d'un lagon... D'habitude, ils rigolent, ils expriment l'incompréhension, ou bien encore, ils brillent sous l'effet de la colère. Je les trouve très beaux dans toutes ces occasions. Mais là... ils sont sombres. L'expression exacte est "assombris par le désir". Je n'ai jamais compris cette stupide expression que l'on trouve dans tous ces romans à l'eau de rose... jusqu'à maintenant. Sombres. Pour moi. Voilà ce qui m'empêche de respirer, de parler, de penser, dans ces yeux-là.

J'ai compris pourquoi toute cette mise en scène. Pas dur. Il m'a bien eue, cet imbécile de Weasley. J'ai tout d'un coup une terrible envie de lui crier dessus, et de le rouer de coups (une des règles à suivre pour les RDV 'amoureux' est de ne PAS garder sa baguette sur soi lorsqu'on sort).

Mais bon, ce crétin est décidément plus perspicace que je ne l'imaginait. Voyant que je vais m'énerver, il m'enlace et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Merlin, je vais mourir. C'est tellement doux... tellement beau. Impossible de tenir sur mes deux jambes, plus aucun message nerveux ne semble y arriver. Ni dans mes bras, d'ailleurs. Juste sur mes lèvres. Ses bras se referment sur moi, il descends dans mon cou, respire un grand coup pour se calmer, mais le frisson qui traverse mon dos n'a pas l'air de l'y aider... Il revient sur mon visage. Puis ma bouche.

Un battement de coeur très fort. Mes yeux se ferment. Ma bouche s'entrouvre, et quand je sens sa langue, le monde chavire. Et moi avec. Au sens propre! Je bascule en arrière, apparement sur une nappe. Enfin je crois. Je suis déconnectée du monde réel. Et le monde que je découvre alors... indescriptible.

Et ça continue jusqu'au matin. Encore, et encore. Comment ça, vous voulez des détails? Vous n'en avez pas assez? Bon. Je dirais juste que cette nuit était parfaite. Maladroite mais parfaite.

Et que tout ce qui s'ensuit le sera tout autant...


	6. Chapter 6

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!!

Encore une fois, je vous laisse à votre lecture... en avant pour le dernier chapitre!!

Reviews? gros bisoux en tout cas :p

* * *

**_Vengeance et amour font souvent bon ménage..._**

Epilogue : 17 ans plus tard

17 ans. Voilà 17 ans déjà que toute cette histoire a eu lieu... Comme ça me semble loin!! et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier...

Aujourd'hui j'ai trois enfants; une adorable jeune fille et des jumeaux! Un fille et un garçon.

Noémie, la plus grande, est aussi brune que moi. Elle a 16 ans, les yeux bleus, ceux de son père... elle est à Poudlard bien sur, en 6è année. Elle est aussi intelligente que sa marraine, Hermione. Et bien sur, son cher parrain, Harry, n'est pas un très bon exemple pour elle... mais ça me fait plutôt plaisir. Côté garçon, elle est comme sa tante Ginny. Terriblement... entourée. Heureusement que son père a les yeux bandés et les oreilles bouchées! Sinon il lui aurait déjà fait passer une ceinture de chasteté...

Mes deux petits bouts de chou s'appellent Ewan et Alice.Ils ont 14 ans. Eux, ils ont tout de leur père... enfin presque. Ils ont les yeux VERTS. Avec de petites pointes d'argents dedans. Ca vous étonne? Moi non, ce sont les même yeux que possédait un de mes arrières grand-pères... J'ai vu une photo de lui quand j'étais petite, un jour où je fouillais dans les cartons du grenier. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours souhaité avoir des enfants qui auraient ces yeux, un jour. Et j'ai toujours voulu des jumeaux. J'ai été comblée! Par contre, ils ont bien le foutu caracère de leur père, et Ewan est terriblement jaloux et protecteur avec sa soeur.

Ron m'a expliqué pourquoi ils étaient partis. En fait, ces imbéciles ont été enlevés. Par des mangemorts. Affaiblis, les mangemorts, à cette époque. C'était du n'importe quoi. A ce moment, Harry et les garçons se sont rendus compte qu'il y avait encore pas mal de problèmes à gérer, avant de penser à vivre. Franchement, qu'els imbéciles, ces hommes! ils auraient pu nous prévenir!! on les aurait aidés...  
Enfin bref...

Pour ce qui est de mes chères amies, tout va pour le mieux.

Hermione et Drago vivent à Poudlard, sans Jade, qui a déjà 20 ans (quoi, vous trouvez que moi j'ai été trop vite avec Ron?! euh... en fait, la folle nuit d'amour que l'on a passé ensemble nous a fait oublié les contraceptifs...). Elle vit à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse, travaille dans la librairie Fleury & Boots. Elle est fiancée à un joueur de quiddich reconnu, le champion bulgare... Ian Krum. Eh oui, Hermione ayant gardé le contact avec son cher Vicktor, et les deux familles se voyant très souvent... des liens se sont formés entre les deux enfants. La famille d'Hermione s'est agrandie, juste après que le couple se soit reformé, de deux petits garçons, Cédric et Serge. Ils sont en 4è année à Poudlard, et je les soupçonne de prendre contact assez souvent avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ils sont les seuls à réussir à se faire obéir de Peeves... enfin, je suppose qu'ils se font surtout "aider"!

Ginny et Harry... se disputent TOUJOURS. Eh oui!! C'est impressionnant... je ne sais pas quoi dire face à ça. Pourtant, s'il y a bien deux d'entre nous qui ont réussi leur vie de famille, c'est bien eux!! Ils ont 6 enfants. Le premier d'entre eux, Sirius (ben oui, vous vous atendiez à quoi?!) est aujourd'hui un jeune homme de 16 ans, comme ma chère petite Noémie... ce qui exaspère son père, parce bien sur, ces deux-là sont très proches... vraiment _très proches_, quand j'y pense... Leurs autres enfants s'appellent Lily, Chanel, Craig, Brice et la petite dernière qui n'est pas encore arrivée, Maddy.

Enfin, Luna et Blaise... Ils sont marrant, eux. On dirait qu'ils se courent toujours après. 16 ans plus tard! Non, c'est juste une impression... Ils ont une petite poupée, Vanille. Enfin, petite poupée... je dis ça, mais elle a déjà 13 ans. C'est ma filleule... Et elle est aussi rancunière que moi! Elle se dispute avec Ewan autant que Ginny et Harry. C'est super, je trouve. Même Ron trouve ça marrant.

Ahlala... Bref. Tout va bien. Vraiment! Moi, je suis très heureuse... mon idée de vengeance été super...

Et je ne remercierais jamais assez mon cher Alex de nous avoir réunis.

Et je remercierais mon mari jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, pour la merveilleuse nuit qu'il ne fait passer tous les ans, à la date anniversaire de notre première nuit.

Comme quoi... _Vengeance et amour font souvent bon ménage...

* * *

Et voilà, voici enfin le dernier chapitre... Bon, personnellement, ce n'est pas celui que je préfère, même si j'ai pu m'amuser à chercher des noms pour les enfants de nos héros... D'après vous, quel est mon chp favori? Et quel est le votre? _

Bien sur, ceux qui veulent des précisions penvent me demander une suite :p

Pour info, lorsque tous ces petits couples se retrouvent, Jade a trois ans. Noémie arrive l'année de ces 4 ans, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait dire à Pansy qu'elle a peut-être été trop vite avec Ron... Mais bon, l'amour ne donne pas vraiment envie de réfléchir, pas vrai? XD


End file.
